The Pains of Growing Up
by SimonxJeanette
Summary: Brittany Miller is the oldest of her siblings, which means she is the first to face all of the challenges of growing up. And as much as she hated it, this included a female's Menstrual cycle...


**Before anyone reads, I just want you to know that this is about Brittany getting her first period (menstrual cycle). _SO_ if you're not mature enough to handle it, click that back arrow now and save yourself the trouble. xD**

**Disclaimer: The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Bagdasarian Productions. **

* * *

**The Pains of Growing Up**

Brittany Miller is the oldest of her siblings, which means she is the first to face all of the challenges of growing up. And as much as she hated it, this included a female's Menstrual cycle...

Brittany sat in dismay on the toilet, staring down at the red patch on her underwear. Not only had she just started her period, but she was also in the bathroom at school with no idea of what to do.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Brittany put her face in her hands and sat there in embarrassment, wishing that her problem would go away.

She was on a restroom break with her English class- her last class- which made it worse. She was wearing white jeans, and they now had a red spot right on the back for everyone to see.

She noticed something was wrong during class when she felt a wetness between her legs. Her stomach was hurting _so_ bad that she felt like crying. After asking to go to the restroom, her teacher waved her off and told her to remain seated and stop asking because _she would let her go in a minute_. That minute came half an hour later, and by then, it was too late to stop the stain from happening.

Dave was a good guardian to the girls, and he always tried his hardest. But he was a guy, not a girl. Talking to them about periods? He wasn't exactly an expert.

Dave had searched the subject online and put the girls in front of the computer. His only words were "Read this." with a cherry-face face, and then he left.

In other words, Brittany wasn't very informed about the subject, so it came as a _big_ surprise to her. But she had to choose what do to: Stay in the restroom mortified for the rest of the day or get to the front office and call Dave before anyone could see her.

Brittany staying in a a public restroom for that long? Yeah, right.

She quickly stuffed tissue in her underwear, pulled up her pants and fastened the button, then exited the stall. She peeked her head around the corner of the door, making sure no one was in the hall, and dashed for the office.

As she got closer to the office, she could see that the normal lady wasn't at the front desk. Instead, it was a man.

Brittany cursed in her head, but continued her speed-walk anyway. "You can do this, Brittany!" She whispered. "You can't let _anyone_ see you this way!"

She walked inside and cleared her throat to get his attention. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" He looked up at her, shuffling papers on his desk.

"I need to call my guardian, please." Brittany tried her hardest to sound nice. She wanted to call Dave and get home _fast_, and she was getting more impatient by the minute. Someone was going to see the stain if she didn't get out of those close soon!

"You don't look sick." He said, looking her over. "Why do you need to call?"

"I _am_ sick." She said, desperately hoping he would get the hint. "I _need_ to call my guardian. _Please_."

He set down his stack of papers and crossed his arms. "You don't look-"

"I know what I look like!" Brittany blurted out, unable to control herself. How could someone be so stupid? It should be obvious for him! "I started my period, and I need to call my guardian!"

The man cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms, pretending to look through a drawer in the desk. His face was turning many shades of red. He pointed to his left and stuttered, "The phone is over on that wall."

"Thanks." She muttered sarcastically. _  
_

Brittany went to the phone, picked up the handset, and dialed Dave's number. She listened to it ring for a few seconds before Dave finally answered. "Hello?"

"Dave? This is Brittany." She said, feeling her face flush again. This was going to be _so_ embarrassing!

"Brittany?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

She gulped and played with the wire on the phone. "Yeah, I'm okay."

_Just say it, Brittany! Get it over with!_ She told herself.

"Then why are you calling? Aren't you in school?" He asked.

"I need you to come and get me..." She said in a low tone. "I'm sick."

She could almost see Dave raise his eyebrow at her. "You're sick? Brittany, you don't sound sick."

_People need to stop saying that! _Brittany ran her free hand through her hair. "Dave, I'm _sick._" She put more emphasis on the last word.

"You're _sick_..." She let that thought sink in his head for a moment. "Ohh... oh, no. Oh, _no_. No, no, _no_..."

"Um, Dave?" Brittany wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh or be worried about him.

"I'll be there soon." And then he hung up.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The car ride home was _very_ quiet and _very_ awkward. Neither Dave nor Brittany said a word until they arrived at Walmart.

"Okay, Brittany," Dave muttered and pulled out his wallet, retrieving some money from it. "Here's ten dollars. You can go in and get what you need, and I'll wait here for you. Oh, and here's a jacket to put around your waist."

She took the money and the jacket. She was very thankful she was going in alone. It would be too embarrassing to buy what she needed with Dave around!

As Brittany went inside, she tied the jacket around her waist and found her way to the feminine products isle. She didn't know there was _so many_ to choose from! There were Kotex, Always, Stayfree, Carefree, Poise, and several others that lined the isle. There were pads with different absorbency levels, different shapes, and there were even ones with wings! On the far right, she saw tampons of the same variety.

"Oh, what do I do?" She put her face in her hands and sighed. _Can this day get any worse?_

"Miss?" Brittany peeked from between her fingers. There was a lady, maybe no older than twenty five, looking down at her with a smile on her face. "Do you need help?"

_Yes! Yes, I do!_ She screamed in her head. She shook her head up an down quickly.

"I'm Pam." The lady said, pointing to the name-tag showing that she was a worker at Walmart. "Do you want pads or tampons?"

"Um..." Brittany looked back over her choices. "I don't really know."

"That's okay. Here, you can try these." Pam grabbed a box of regular pads and a box of small tampons and gave them to Brittany.

Brittany gave a big sigh of relief. "Thank you!" She took the boxes and went as quickly as possible to the check-out line.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

On their way home, they had to stop back by the school to get her sisters and the boys. She sat in the front, but thankfully no one suspected that she left early because she was usually the first one to the car. She kept the Walmart bag hidden by her leg next to the door.

As soon as they got home, she ran to her bedroom to get clean clothes, then went to the bathroom with her box of pads and tampons. She planned on keeping the tampons for later, since she didn't want to use them yet.

Brittany cleaned herself up and changed her clothes. She unwrapped a pad and looked at it for a moment, trying to figure out which way was supposed to aim forward. When she thought she figured it out, she stuck it to her underwear and pulled up her bottoms.

_Maybe this won't be too bad?_ She thought as she put both boxes under the sink for safety. There was no way someone would find them there, since there was literally nothing else in it.

Brittany left the bathroom, feeling much more confident with herself. She was comfortable in her sweatpants, and the pad didn't bother her too much.

She went to her room, flopped down on the bed, and finally relaxed.

It wasn't too long before she could hear Alvin ask: "Hey, Dave, what's in those boxes under the sink?"

Brittany covered her face with a pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it. _My life... is over._

* * *

**So yeah. I feel so bad for Brittany right now! Gosh, I would be beyond embarrassed and would've probably sat on the toilet for who-knows-how-long until someone came knocking on the stall door.  
BUT I really enjoyed writing this. I'm not sure if there's already a story about this subject on this archive, so I thought "why not?" and gave it a shot. :D The ending wasn't very good, but give me a break! It's hard to end things! **

**But anyways, tell me what you think! If you've gotten far enough to read this bottom author's note, you're obviously mature enough to tell me your thoughts on this without being all "yuck!" about it.**

**If there's any mistakes at all, feel free to let me know in a review or PM.**

**Every review counts. :D **


End file.
